drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Evaida al'Marnae
Name: Evaida al'Marnae Age: 18 Place of Birth/Raising: ??? Height: 5'5" = Character History = The slim young woman sunk in the saddle as the plod of Akai’s hooves beat steadily on the road. Even the normally spirited silver-grey stallion had grown a little weary over the journey from Tear, his black mane and tail only stirring with the occasional breeze. Evaida sighed brushing her long dark curls away each time the wind stirred, it seemed just yesterday that she had been nursing the weak little foal back to health and now the fully grown stallion walked purposefully towards their destination. Not a day had gone by when she didn’t think of her father Jon working in the heat of the forge, her mother Lihnda caring for a young child with the sniffles or a mother about to give birth, and her younger sister Avel running through the house making a mess. A slight smile drew on her lips as she remembered the many times she had snuck out at night, riding down to the docks to watch the last ships come in. She and Akai would move silently without leaving a track, sending rumors flying around town the next morning that there had been ghosts walking the streets. Her eyes slid down to the sword tucked under the girth they lingered for a minute before she pulled her cloak around to cover it. Her father had given it to her just before she left, her deep blue eyes glistening as the Tar Valon steel shone in the sun emphasizing the intricate engraved vine that twisted up from the hilt. It was his finest work, she didn’t want to take it but he insisted “You never know when you might need it. The road has many bends as the wheel turns but one day it will lead you back home”. Having the sword comforted her somewhat. The hours spent at the back of the forge with her father teaching her everything he knew about wielding a sword, did not seem enough for journey she had taken. She had been content living a humble existence with her family, although the increasing attention from men in town as she grew up prevented her from making friends with other young women. Evaida had dreamed of traveling but this journey hadn’t exactly been how she thought it would be. Sneaking into the Aes Sedai’s camp for some food hadn’t been the best idea, Evie had been on her way to Caemlyn but there was something in the way the Aes Sedai spoke that convinced the normally stubborn girl to go Tar Valon, a sort of sense of urgency. Evie lifted her eyes as Akai paused at the top of a rise in the road, she gasped as the shining walls of Tar Valon stood before her. The tall spire of the white tower almost looked as if it were reaching for the sky, seemly dwarfing all that was around it. She pushed down the urge to turn and gallop home, but knowing that creep of a man would be waiting there to make her his wife, who’s pursuit forced her to find refuge on the road in the first place, only made her more determined. Evaida pushed Akai into a trot towards the city not knowing what path fate would lead her on. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Gray Ajah Bios